We See the Future
by the-purple-fuzzle
Summary: Sequel to i See the Future. Second in the TIME TRAVELING TRILOLOGY. TTT What if Freddie and Sam had gone to the future instead of just Freddie? How would they have changed it?
1. Mistakes

We See the Future

A/N: Yay! I'm back, it's summer, and I've finally started this story! This story is a "what if" story: What if Sam had gone with Freddie to the future? It doesn't pick up where i See the Future leaves off; that's the third story in TTT. (i See the Past.) Some of the dialogue may be the same in the beginning, but once they are sent to the future EVERYTHING, including the outcome of their future-changing, is different. I don't own iCarly. A lot of this is Sam's thoughts as well as what is happening.

_Italics are Sam's thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

"If you say that one more time, I will rearrange your face!" I screamed, half-joking, half-meaning it.

"Okay, Okay!" My best friend, Carly, laughed while temporarily surrendering. "But you have to wake him up now; we're going live in twenty minutes."

I pouted, "Going downstairs requires energy."

"You avoid labor of any kind at all costs." Carly stated, annoyed. "I guess I'll go wake Freddie instead…" She smiled, knowing my response to her little game.

"No, I'll do it." As I left I could tell she was holding back a laugh: she had won this round.

While reviewing our script and getting the set ready for our web show, iCarly, Carly had been squeezing in little hints that I had a crush on our friend (cute, technical producer, whiz-geek), Freddie.

She finally came right out and teased me. I couldn't put an end to the comments. Ergh! She normally isn't the teasing type, but because I always teased her that Freddie liked her (which, unfortunately is true) she had fun dishing out the comments instead of receiving them.

I couldn't get her to understand that I didn't have a crush! Though I did…I was head over heels. It was that unexplainable, but totally overpowering type of crush that happens gradually and gets stronger.

But even if I told him I loved him, he only ever showed affection for Carly…

"Sam! Get your butt up here! With Freddie! We're going live in, like, two minutes!" Carly's yells woke me out of my daydream of Freddie…cough, I mean daydream of my evil teacher, Ms. Briggs, being struck by lightning…yeah, that sounds more like my daydreams…

But anyways, I had been so distracted that I hadn't woken Freddie up yet. I couldn't rub his back- Waay too embarrassing and self-consciousy. I could poke him, but I didn't want to hurt him.

I did too much of that anyways…when I'm nervous around him and can't think of an insult, I hurt him unintentionally.

I decided on a verbal wake-up call. "Hey! Hey, wake up…dork!" Why did everything coming out of my mouth around him have to be an insult? Was I really that nervous around him?

He opened his eyes, confused. "Freddie, we've got to go! iCarly starts in ten minutes!" I explained.

Not knowing what else to say, I left him there and ran back up the stairs to Carly. Soon we would begin our web show…soon I would go on a life-changing adventure… soon I would do something completely stupid…soon I would make several mistakes…

Making mistakes is part of the learning process…but some mistakes cannot be reversed…unless you can go back in time…or something else crazy like that…

Speaking of "going back in time", Spencer built/tried to build a time machine. We're gonna test it today, on iCarly. Carly was waiting for me upstairs with a "now what have you done this time" look.

Before I could explain, Freddie came up the stairs behind me. When I noticed he was behind me; I stopped breathing, but only for a moment.

"Finally, what took you so long, Freddie?" Carly asked while glaring at me. She already knew it was my fault. I always got blamed for everything, even when things aren't my fault…because most of the time they are.

"Someone," Freddie paused and glared at me, "Didn't wake me up until five minutes ago." _He should really stop his whining, sheesh! I guess he's just tired from staying up so late, trying to find GOOD sent in videos. Come on people! We don't really care if your grandma can tango with an orangutan while singing "Clean up, clean up, everybody do your share" through a mouthful of applesauce! People are just so weird these days. Including me, 'cause I'm talking to myself._

"Oh Sam! I told you to get him up, like, twenty minutes ago! What were you doing?" _Will that girl just shut up and get into her place? We're starting in "like two minutes"! Really we have four more, but Freddie should finish the tech prep._ But instead of going to my position, I can't pass up a chance to insult Freddie.

"I was hungry, I wanted some waffles, and I figured we could always run the show without him…" _Yeah, that sounded good- not bad, not great- but good. Freddie doesn't like being left out of iCarly. Especially since Carly and I are the stars, and he doesn't get as much "stardom" from behind the camera._

"Thanks for making me feel needed!" Freddie exclaimed_. Ha, I can read that boy like a book! Except for the "if he likes me back" part. Of course._ "It's very complicated equipment! Maybe I should just leave and let you do the show by yourselves!" He rambles on, as expected, about his precious equipment. Then he lowers his voice, to say "Unfortunately for you, Carly."

_What do I say, what do I say, I have to say something! I can't let him smooth-talk Carly! _

"Yeah well if you left, it would be fortunately for me!" I yell at Freddie. _Okay, that was a horrible come-back, especially for me._

"Do I need to spray you two with water again! Please behave!" _Carly, Carly, Carly, let us have our fight. I enjoy fighting with him. It's the only battle of wits I can win! _

"How much longer until we start, Freddie?" Freddie went on to look at his laptop. "One minute." _Grr. One minute until Carly goes preppy-mania._ Freddie yelled for Spencer to get in the elevator. He has to enter from the elevator. It's a more dramatic entrance. _As if we need more drama in our lives…_

Freddie begins his cute, classic countdown. "In five…four…three…two…one!"

_Time to put on my iSam face. That's what I call my overly-happy act_. "Well hey there, viewers of iCarly!" For more dramatic effect, I waved to the camera, "I know it's early, for us anyway, but we have something very special to show you!" _Special. Whoo-hoo._

"That's right! My brother, Spencer, claims that he built a time machine! And we are going to test it right here, on iCarly!" Carly smiles at the camera while I pushed the button on my remote control that sounded like people cheering. I didn't realize how much drama we added to the show._ Maybe our ratings will go up…_

Freddie then turned the camera to the elevator, which had opened earlier. Spencer was pulling out his time machine. It had a small booth-like room built into the side of it, just big enough for one person, but could squash two people in it if need be…

"OMG Spence! It looks so cool!" Carly exclaimed. _OMG! I think I may be sick! But the show must go on._

"But does it work?" I (dramatically) add.

"It most definitely does work and I will prove it." Spencer stated in a goofy matter-of-fact voice. Spencer rolled the contraption over (it had wheels at the bottom) in front of the camera. "Do I have a volunteer?" Spencer asked. _This is a perfect opportunity to make up for that not-so-great insult earlier._

"I volunteer Freddie!"

"Not funny, Sam." Freddie glared as he said my name_. It was a glare, but at least he looked at me. He has such gorgeous eyes! Sigh… _

"No, no not a _human_ volunteer. They might not come back." Spencer tried to clarify. _Spencer, you don't get our little game, do you?_

"That hasn't changed my mind. I still think Freddie should go_." That was a fantastic one! Go me! Go Sam, it's my birthday! Not really, but oh well! Go Sam!_

"If only…" muttered Freddie.

"If only what?" I asked. _Come on, he had to do better than that!!_ "If only you had enough _smarts_ to think of a decent come-back?" _Yay, I win the wit round!_ "If only you had enough _guts_ to throw a decent punch at me?" _Yay, I win the bravery round!_ "If only you had enough _strength_ to throw a decent punch at me?" _Yay, I win the strength round!_

"Sam, ouch!" Carly says to me. _What do you care, Carls?_ "Look at what Spencer is doing." _Just because we're filmed, I'll turn. Otherwise I would pinch you._

Spencer pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. He had put a stuffed bear (it had been laying around the set) in the booth.

"Freddie, zoom in on Mr. Bear-bear's last moments in the present." Spencer requested. _Mr. Bear-bear. Creative…not! _Freddie zoomed in on "Mr. Bear-bear." "He will go to the future in 10 seconds!" Spencer screamed, crazed. We all counted down to 10 while Spencer screamed and wildly jumped in the air. _What a calm, mature, well-suited-for-watching-3-teenage-girls adult. Oh, wait, 2 teenage girls and a Freddie. Hehe, I insulted Freddie with my thoughts._

"3…2…1…NOW!" Everyone but me- I had been lost in the moment- screamed. A big puff of smoke covered the booth. No one could see inside.

"Let's see if it worked!" Carly says happily to the camera. I turn around to face the camera, and Freddie gives me a lovesick smile! Like the kind he gives Carly! I just turned to face Carly, not knowing what to do.

Then Spencer goes all weird on us, talking about his "special smoke". It's just really thick smoke that "magically" doesn't set off the fire alarm.

The "special" smoke started to clear. "Okay, iCarly viewers, let's see if we can see Mr. Bear-bear, now that the smoke is thinning." _What a bright girl, CAN YOU NOT TELL THERE IS SMOKE AND YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING AT ALL? The viewers wouldn't be able to see._ Soon the smoke actually did begin to clear up. Everyone but me looked inside the booth and gasped.

Inside the booth was something no one, not even I, had expected- a half of Mr. Bear-bear.

"I half did it!" yelled Spencer.

I had to "tell it like it was" to Spencer. "You also half failed."

"I don't need your negativity!" Spencer yelled, "I'm on the verge of a scientific break-through! Yeah!" _Scientific break through? I'll call those scientists when they want to split something in half._

"Well, iCarly viewers, although Spencer's time machine didn't work all the way, something happened! Please watch next time!" _Sounds sorta desperate, Carls._

_But I have to keep our viewers in suspense. _"Yeah, you never know, Spencer could get it to work next time…" _Yeah, right!_

"…But you can only find out on…" Carly turned to me, waiting for me to join her, screaming "iCarly!!". So I did. Freddie turned off his precious camera. Spencer skipped downstairs, followed by Carly. That left me and Freddie to clean up…

Having a sudden thought of inspiration I looked at Freddie (without ogling- a miracle) "Hey Freddie, it's a good thing you didn't go in there." Freddie looked puzzled, so I threw in the punch line.

"The half of you left would have been un_bear_able to deal with when I was hoping you would disappear completely." I laughed as his face changed to a defeated glare.

He was silent for a couple seconds, and then shouted; out "I do not like Sam!" _That was a really pathetic come-back._ He seemed to be embarrassed about his exclamation because he blushed instantly.

In response I shouted "Well, I don't like the geek!" in a fake-prissy voice. I turned to leave the rest of the set for Freddie to clean. I pressed the down button on the elevator. It opened right away. I got in and turned towards Freddie. He was staring at me in a confused manner. I did one of those finger waves and said, "See you, geek."

Then the elevator doors closed, blocking Freddie from my view. I sighed. _I could have been nice, but I blew it. Why? He probably hates me so much…and all I do is cause him to hate me! Ugh, I hate irony._

The elevator doors opened with a little ding noise. I got out and saw Spencer and Carly on the computer.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Reading viewer comments. Here, you can have my chair. I wanted to go back upstairs anyways." Spencer got out of his chair and into the elevator. The doors closed with a ding.

"Set all cleaned up?"

"Yep."

"Did you do any of it?"

"…kind of." At this Carly smiled. Then we read a couple comments. Some were wonderful, some were weird (like one girl who said she thought Spencer was cute and asked for his number) and some were insulting. But for the most part, they were good.

"Why don't we go upstairs now?" I asked Carly.

"Wait, read this one!" Carly nudged my arm and pointed to a comment by someone named Rachel. I read it, put on my "You've pushed it too far" face and clicked the X in the upper right hand corner.

The comment had said: Dear iCarly cast + Spencer, your show was awesome today, as always. The time machine was amazing too. I have a question though. Why does Sam always tease Freddie so much? Does she, like, have a crush on him or something? If that was true, they would make a cute couple…just wondering.

Rachel

I ignored the smug look Carly was giving me as we got into the elevator. _Stupid Rachel. And stupid Carly too. While I'm at it, I might as well call myself stupid for not telling Freddie…_

The elevator closed, making the annoying ding sound once more. Carly and I rode the elevator up in silence. The elevator came to a stop and I heard Freddie telling Spencer "Just don't push the start button." The ding noise rang and the elevator opened.

Carly and I got out and saw Freddie in Spencer's time machine, doing something to the wires inside. Freddie was indifferent towards our presence, but Spencer said hi, at least.

"Oh hey girls, Freddie was just, um, checking the wire connections inside." Then Freddie turned and looked at me. _You know what…_ - I thought, heart still hammering from Rachel's accusation – _I wonder how he would react if he thought he would be sent to the future…_

I ran over to shut the door of the booth. The smirk on my face gave what I was gonna do away, but Freddie didn't have enough time to react. Soon I was holding the glass/plastic (couldn't tell which) door shut.

"NO! Let me out, Sam!" _Aww! He looks so cute when he's all scared like that. But what makes him think that I would let him go this easy?_ He then pushed hard against the shut door, but I was able to keep it closed quite easily.

"What makes you think I would?"

"You can keep him in there, but just don't send him to the future, Sam." Spencer added, as if that would stop me. _Freddie's lucky I don't really wanna send him. Of course it would be cool, but I don't want him to half-vanish._

"THANKS SPENCER, NOW SHE'S GONNA SEND ME!!" Freddie was frantic now; looking extremely desperate as he pushed against the door from the inside with all his weight. _He may be cute, but he really needs to go work out if I can hold this door shut with only my right arm._

Carly yelled out to me about not pushing any of the buttons. _Thanks for the idea, Carls. As long as I don't push start, all will be fine. Time to taunt. Wow, I'm surprised I knew that word…_

"How far into the future do you want to go?" I taunted. Freddie stared screaming, "Let me out, let me out!" I turned one of the dials to 10. "Let me know how I am in 10 years! Bye Geek!" I waved a cheerful goodbye.

_Hmm…What if it worked this time…Freddie did something to the time machine after all…_ I should have stopped and let Freddie out right then- joke over. But I wasn't thinking. I was acting on impulse. _Even thought they don't want me to do it, Carly and Spencer still expect me to push start…_

I decided to push the start button to freak Freddie out and then open the door last minute and pull him out. I took a deep breath in and looked at Freddie one last time. _I hope nothing goes wrong._

I pushed the button, laughing. I didn't have enough time to see Carly and Spencer's faces, but they were probably twisted in shock. Freddie looked like a trapped animal with his hands pressed up against the glass with his face in between.

Smoke started to billow out from inside the machine. I opened the door with the hand that had previously been holding it shut. I grabbed Freddie's hand as the smoke around us increased even more. I was just about to pull him out when I felt the booth shake.

The smoke filled my face and I couldn't breathe. We were swallowed by the smoke. I held onto Freddie's hand. The smoke dissolved, but there was darkness all around us. I wasn't sure where we were...I was so afraid. The only thing that kept me from utterly freaking out was the fact that I was still holding Freddie's hand…

A/N: I love this so far! Sam's point of view is always so fun. Tell me what you think please. The next chapter is called **3 Sams**. The title will be explained during the chapter. If you want to get a preview about what will sort of happen for them next, the look at chapter 4/5 of I See the Future. (But of course, some things will be different ;) But what? Suspense)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	2. Total Responsibility

We See the Future

Chapter 2: Total Responsibility

A/N: That last chapter was so long! Over 3,000 words! Sorry about the lack of update.

My kitty was really sick. He stopped eating for a couple days due to a liver problem. Then he had a tube placed in his neck surgically to tube-feed him with. But a day and a half later, he threw up the tube.

We almost had to put him down, but our vet was able to find a special tube that has a saline-filled ball at the end so he can't throw it up. Now my kitty- his name is Lucky by the way- is doing much better. But at first, I had to stay in my room and constantly watch over him, so I was unable to write/post. When we almost had to put him to sleep, I obviously didn't feel in the mood to write.

I got him when I was 3, so I've had him for most of my life. Now that he's better, I'm writing again. :) Sorry about too many details, but I just wanted to share that with you. 3

Then, after that entire trauma, some of my relatives spent a couple nights over at my house and I wasn't allowed to use the computer while they were here! Grr! But now I'm here! (iDiary will be updated tomorrow.)

Also, I've decided to have this story follow the same chapter sequence format as i See the Future. (So **3 Sams** is the next chapter.) After Freddie goes into the future, we see his return to the present, then his time in the future…so this is Freddie and Sam coming back. I don't own iCarly…and this is in Spencer's POV, just for this chapter.

**Total Responsibility **

The smoke cleared and all of sudden, they were gone- vanished! Instead of being worried or frightened, I was kind of proud. I mean, I (and Freddie, somewhat) made a fully-functioning time machine! A true scientific breakthrough!

"Spencer! When will they get back?" Carly asked me, worried.

"Uh…I dunno…anytime now or two weeks from now…I really have no clue." I spoke truthfully.

Carly looked really troubled. She sighed and sat down on the floor. This made me feel kinda bad. And, I'm sorta responsible if I vaporized her two best friends…but that sounds worse than it is.

Really.

Okay! I know I'm trying to kid myself, but I'm kind of scared now! What if they are seriously hurt or something? But, on the bright side, they could perhaps find a book of all of the future sporting events I could bet on, like in Back to the Future…

"Spencer!" I looked at Carly, she had pointed to the time machine. Smoke was coming out of it once more. That must mean they were returning. Relief! They were alive!

The smoke thinned and soon I could see a dark shape, outlined by the smoke. It made me think of my most recent sculpture. All thoughts of my sculpture disappeared, however, when the smoke had disappeared and only Freddie got out of the time machine.

Freddie opened the door, breathing heavily. He looked around, like making sure too much time hadn't passed.

"How long…have I been gone?" He panted.

Carly answered, "Like a minute or two…Freddie, where's Sam?"

"That's why I've come! You have to help me! She's in danger! Come with me, Carly!" With that, before I could stop him, he pulled Carly into the time machine and started it up again, jumping in at the last moment.

The smoke grew thicker and then I was alone. Sam was in danger. That meant that Freddie or Carly would be going into that dangerous situation! What had I done? I shouldn't have made that time machine!

Before I could have gone any further down the road of my guilt trip, the smoke started up again. It was a tense moment. As the smoke thinned out, I could tell that there was more than one person in the booth. I couldn't tell how many, though.

I stopped breathing in suspense. The smoke was gone and the booth door opened. Out came Freddie and Carly. In between them, unconscious, was Sam. Freddie was holding her arms and Carly was carrying her legs.

"What happened? Is Sam okay? Are you two okay? Tell me what happened!" I asked and demanded in a panicked rush to understand.

"Spencer, we don't have any time! You have to hurry! I know you will want to understand, but we can't stop and explain this all to you. Sam's life, and possibly my life depends on it." Freddie spoke solemnly.

"But-"

"No buts. Spencer, you have to take us to the smoothie place!" Carly interrupted me, pleading.

"Groovy Smoothie?" I confirmed.

"Yes. That's where…" Freddie looked like he was about to cry. "That's where…it happens."

"What happens?" I don't understand him.

"Everything." I waited for Carly to say something to clarify Freddie's cryptic answer, but she says nothing.

I concede and ask them if they need help carrying Sam to my car. They said no so I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. They took the elevator.

In my car, Carly and Freddie sat on the left and right back seats, laying Sam down in the middle. Her face lay on Freddie's lap. He held her head lovingly. I thought that was odd, but there's nothing like deadly circumstances that bring people together. (And I'm not being sarcastic.)

They tell me to drive as fast as I can. I go five mph above the speed limit, just for them. They still won't answer my questions- they just assure me that Sam is alright. I parked the car in the parking lot that Groovy Smoothie shares with Pizza Hut.

"Are you sure Sam is alright?" I inquired for the fourth time.

"Yes, we've already said that! But if we don't hurry she might not be!" Carly raised her voice at me. I felt like it was all my fault…they better fix everything.

"Now Spencer, you have to stay here. Not to be insulting, but we want less interferences. Nothing can go wrong…or else…or else." Freddie opened his side's car door. He and Carly picked Sam up and carried her to the front of the building.

Carly glanced back over her shoulder and gave me a sad smile. I saluted her. I wasn't trying to make fun of the situation; I was trying to help her not cry. She smiled at me- but it was a sad smile. It seemed to say, "You can't make me forget what has happened…happened because of you."

I know she would never say that to me, but, sitting in this car all alone is making me feel guilty. If I just wouldn't have built the time machine…

But, possibly, some good could come from that time machine…even though some bad things are happening, they are just to stop something worse that would have happened if Freddie and Sam hadn't gone to the future, right? That's about all I understood.

Then, I saw a dark green car speed by. I didn't know how important that dark green car was…I just sat there and let it speed by. There may have been nothing I could have done to stop it, but nonetheless, whatever the outcome of Carly and Freddie's mission was- I was totally responsible for anything that went wrong…


	3. Arrival

We See the Future

**Arrival **(I know this is supposed to be 3 Sams, but that chapter would be really long. I'm going to be busy so this story wouldn't be updated for a while. I broke half of what I wrote into this chapter. The rest will go into 3 Sams when I'm finished.

A/N: Kitty News: My kitty is better!! Thank you to everyone who wrote left "Get Well" reviews for Lucky! What happened is the balloon inside his stomach started to dissolve and a hole was made. The tube had to be taken out. Unexpectedly, he began to eat like normal again! After a couple days of eating like normal, he is almost fully recovered! Yay! Happy News! :D

Story News: This is where the story drastically-ish changes from the original. I will not look at i See the Future at all for the rest of this story except for taking some dialogue at Spencer's house and some of Sam's putrid pink diary entries. This is so I don't c/p things in for a lot of the story. For one thing, it's not as fun. For another, I want this story to be slightly different. (For example, Sam being there will complicate things. Freddie has to be with Sam after finding out she likes him from her old diaries, ect.) Good news: I've planned out the whole story! It's really complicated, though, with all of the time traveling. I don't own iCarly. This is back in Sam's POV.

RECAP: _The smoke filled my face and I couldn't breathe. We were swallowed by the smoke. I held onto Freddie's hand. The smoke dissolved, but there was darkness all around us. I wasn't sure where we were. I was so afraid…The only thing that kept me from utterly freaking out was the fact that I was still holding Freddie's hand…_

"Freddie, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know…it's all dark." _Really? Sarcastic tone_

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Let's open the booth and find out where we are." Freddie agreed with me. I used my free hand to feel around us for the booth. I found the door and opened it. We both stepped out, still holding hands.

"Do you have any idea at all where are we, Freddie?" _Man, if he doesn't know…what will we do? Are we trapped here? I guess we could use the time machine, but we wouldn't be able to see what buttons we're pushing…_

"Uh…I guess we're in the future."

"Is there anything you can say that isn't obvious?"

"Where are we then, Sam? Are we lost in some weird dimension of time and space with a time machine we can't use because it's too dark to see?"

I saw that I had upset him and I was sorry. Instead of saying something insulting or sarcastic, I actually spilled some of my feelings. "You're the smart one; I was hoping you could figure it out because I can't! I hope we aren't stuck somewhere because then it's my fault and I'm really freaking out that we're gonna take a step forwards and fall into a never-ending hole!"

"Hammy-Sammy is afraid?" He teased. I let go of his hand and pinched him really hard.

"Ow! Sorry Sam. The truth is that I'm really afraid too." I couldn't think of anything to say. _Oh great, just what we need- an awkward silence. Please talk…I don't know what to say! What should I do?_ The little voice in the back of my head told me to act on impulse. _Take a couple steps forward. It'll start conversation and you might impress him with your bravery. I can't. Yes, you can. I can't…I might fall. Just do it! _

I took a step forwards. I didn't start falling. So I took a couple more.

"Sam, where are you and what are you doing?"

_Impressing y- NO don't say that! Uh…I'm finding out where we are instead of standing around. Yeah. Say something like that._ "I'm trying to find out where we are instead of standing around and-" I tripped over something. _Eww…It's all dusty down here…_

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but…um…because we don't want to lose each other in…wherever we are, could we…uh…hold hands again?" I asked tentatively. _Thankfully it's dark so he can't see me blush. I really want to hold his hand though…not just for the romantic-part, but also honestly because I would freak out if we were separated for too long in this place…_

"Uh…sure. Where are you?"

"Stay where you are, I'll come to you. Just talk and I'll follow your voice."

"Okay. I don't know what to say, but I'm going to keep on talking so Sam can find me. Uh…La, la, la!

"Freddie, please do not sing. It sounds horrible- just like a…I mean, no offense." I found his hand and grabbed it. _At least I didn't insult him. I was able to stop. I think he's a little offended still…_

"Let's walk ahead, but with our other hands out so we don't bump into something."

"Okay," I agreed. "But make sure to walk carefully. You don't want to trip; it's all dusty down there."

There was another awkward silence. But, I kinda expected one- we were holding hands and all. Then, IT happened. It wasn't like I'd thought IT would be…I mean I always imagined that IT would be at least intentional! I turned to tell Freddie that maybe we should test our luck and push random buttons on the time machine and just get out of here. He turned to tell me something else.

We bumped heads. But not just that…our lips brushed up against each other's! (A/N: This originally wasn't going to happen, but I just had to add it. More Seddie along the way never hurts! Unless you're a Creddie fan, but come on, Seddie beats Creddie!)

It wasn't more than a lip-brush. It wasn't like those ridiculous kisses in the movies where the lovers practically suck the other person's mouth off and eat the other person's face. It wasn't even a peck on the cheek…was it a kiss?…not a true kiss…but…for me it was good enough- I just kissed Freddie!

_If those silences before were awkward, then what do I call this! Is Freddie just as embarrassed as I am? I wish it would have been more…did he, like, secretly enjoy it or what? Enjoy it, what a joke! It was nothing, right? Don't kid yourself, you enjoyed it…whatever it was…lip-brush-sorta-a-kiss-ish-thing…_

Freddie coughed nervously and then made the situation more uncomfortable for me by saying, "Uh…that never happened, right?"

"Yeah." _What else was I supposed to say? "No, it happened. I love you. Kiss me." Not! But, come on, just to say it never happened! It's not important to him…he doesn't care…Or he's just hiding it. Who would go to such lengths to hide their feelings? Well, uh…being honest, I would…and I kinda just did. Sigh…_

My outstretched hand felt a cold and bumpy barrier. "I think I feel a wall."

"Yeah, I feel it too. Feel along it for a light switch of some sort. Maybe-"

Freddie hit the light switch. It was just like when you've finished watching some dumb in-class video and having the teacher flip the lights on without warning. It hurts your eyes really badly.

Once our eyes adjusted, all thoughts of the "kiss" were erased from our minds. We were sort of creeped out. Right in front of us, though dusty and decaying, was our studio for iCarly…where we had just came from.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Freddie asked me.

"If you're seeing Carly's top floor and the set for iCarly, then yes." We stood there, in shock for a couple minutes.

"Well, we know what's up here, let's explore downstairs."

"Wow, I didn't even think of downstairs yet!", I remarked, actually being honest. "I thought we were all alone, but now it's like I've fully realized I'm in the future."

"Same." Freddie agreed. "But I hope everything isn't in this shape. I expected an advanced society. Maybe it's just this building that's in bad shape."

"Yeah, it's really weird that we're ten whole years into the future." I commented.

"Really weird. Well, let's go downstairs." Not trusting the elevator, we opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

We thought things would be simplified, but going downstairs would only complicate things. Yes, it would get really complicated…


	4. 3 Sams

We See the Future

A/N: Okay people, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple **months**! For about two of those weeks I was on vacation. I've updated iDiary about a week ago, if you want to check it out.

About my kitty, the short version: My cat stopped eating again and we found out his liver problem was back in addition to diabetes this time. Since he was a very old cat and we didn't want to have to give him a shot every day for the rest of his life (the insulin), we put him to sleep.

After we did, I was very upset, as you can imagine…Then things just got busy for me with school starting up again and all. But I'm back now…for good. (My every week I update a story thing.) Okay, I don't own iCarly…here we go. We left Sam and Freddie as they were going downstairs of Carly's old apartment.

It wasn't in as bad as a condition as I expected. In fact, as we made our way down the stairs, I could see that the rest of the floor was quite normal. There were some changes, but for the most part, it looked like the rest of Carly's apartment.

"Wow, is that a T.V?" I asked, looking at this gigantic screen covering a whole wall.

"I don't know, but don't touch anything." Freddie warned me, being a complete worrywart. Just to annoy him, I let go of his hand and plopped down onto this weird couch-ish thing that was really comfortable.

"Sam! Get up; you don't want to change anything! If we change things here, we will change the possible outcomes of events farther in the future!" _I really don't care. I wish I hadn't let go of your hand. And I'm hungry._

"Hey, is there any ham here?"

"I would not know." Freddie stated, angrily. "But Sam, you were all concerned when it was dark and now that everything seems normal, you just don't worry about it."

"So?" _I do worry about things. I just don't like to show it. I worry that you'll never like me, but I don't show that either. "_Just because I don't seem scared or freaked out or happy, sad, in love or whatever other emotion doesn't mean I'm not feeling it!"

"Uh, okay…Why'd you mention in love?" He asked rather timidly.

"Do you need an explanation for everything? I just thought it, deal with it okay?" I burst out. _Why'd I have to mention that? That was kinda too defensive. I hope he doesn't put 2 and 2 together. Well, he probably won't because I've basically been handing him those 2s for years and he's never put them together._

There was the sound of glass shattering. Freddie jumped in the air. I jumped slightly, but he if would have noticed, I would've denied it.

"What was that?" I asked, thinking he hit something…somehow.

"Sam," He spoke slowly in that scared voice that many people use to tell their friend that the monster is, indeed, right behind them. "Something or someone is in here with us."

I stared at Freddie, scared. Then we heard someone swear. We looked at each other, not daring too breathe too loudly, incase that person heard us. _Someone must live here. But why couldn't they hear us before? We should probably go check it out._

"I'm gonna go check it out over there." I pointed to the kitchen, whispering. I got up and tiptoed over to the kitchen. What I saw, I couldn't believe.  
It was…me. And I wasn't looking into a mirror. It was my future self- no mistaking it. I know me. _This is so freaky. Why isn't the other me noticing this me walking into here? I'm not even looking up from that sweet computer I'm typing on._ I saw glass pieces in a trashcan. Evidently, I had swept up whatever I had dropped. I decided to talk to myself. _I wonder how I will react…_

"Uh, hello?" No response. "Sam? It's your other self? Are you deaf or something?"

"How could I have forgotten something as important as this?" The other me shouted and slammed the laptop shut. When shut, it was level with the counter, so it must have had an engraved space for it. I thought she had been yelling at me for something, but she continued to look past me, even though I was right in front of her.

"Freddie?" I yelled.

"What?" He whisper-yelled.

"Come here. Don't worry, everything's fine, just come." He entered the kitchen. He was startled to see the other me getting up from an extendable part of the counter.

"Is that…no…Sam? What's going on here?"

"I…think that's me. The future me." _Where am I going to in such a hurry?_

"There are two of you?"

"Yeah. And we're invisible to that me. That's why I'm not- well she's not- reacting to anything we say or do." _Wow, I figured this out on my own._

"This is too weird." Freddie watched the other me run past us. "Never mind, that was weirder."

"What, I run weird or something?" I joked, not seeing what was weirder than seeing your future self.

"She…er…you, ran _through_ us. Not past us."

"Seriously? Man, that's weird."

"That's what I said before."

"I know you did, I just-"

"Shut up, Sam. We can't fight now, as much as I would love to, we have to follow you." _Was Freddie being sarcastic or does he really enjoy our fights? Those fights are kinda like our "thing"._

We saw the other me go into Spencer's old room. Freddie and I went to follow her, but something stopped me in my tracks- another me.

_Okay, that's nothing to panic about…there just happens to be three of me in this moment, that's all. In all honesty, I should be freaking out more. Why are there three of me!_

I focused my attention on this third me that had appeared. The third me looked just liked I did now…actually, the third me was even wearing the same clothes I was wearing now.

I…well she…erm, I'm not sure how to put this, dealing with more than one me at a time is confusing, so I'm gonna call that third me _her_ instead of _me_- if that makes any sense…

She looked rather nervously at me. Then she turned to face that couch-ish thing and put her index finger up to her mouth in a "Shush" motion without saying anything at all. She pulled out this folded up piece of paper from her pocket and dropped it onto the couch-ish thing. She looked up at me secretly, still not speaking a single word.

Then, as quickly as she had come, she had disappeared. Just gone…I picked up the note and was about to open it (I thought it might explain some things) when I noticed handwriting on the front- my handwriting.

It read: "Do not open until you arrive at Spencer's house and are away from Freddie." _Spencer's house? So he has a house here? Why would we be going there? And why shouldn't Freddie see this note? I have too many questions…Hey, where is Freddie anyway?_

As if reading my mind, Freddie came out from Spencer's old room.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Never mind that…I was just, uh, distracted."

"Okay." Freddie replied, obviously not buying it. "While you were out here…being distracted…the other you was packing this disc thing."

Then future me ran out the door. We followed her. She was carrying a navy tote bag. As we ran down the stairs and through the lobby, Freddie asked me where he thought we were going. I replied with a smirk, "I have a hunch that we're going to Spencer's house."

"What! How do you know?"

"I have my ways…and it is _me_ after all." I laughed then, not aware of the situation we were heading into and what I would discover when I unopened that note…

A/N: So if you've read i See the Future, you know that they really are going to Spencer's house. You also know why the Future Sam is going there. However, who was this other Sam? And what does the note say? And I'll tell you this one thing in advance: while Sam and Freddie are at Spencer's house, Sam hears about Freddie's death, but Freddie still remains in the dark. How will she hide this tidal-like wave of new emotions from Freddie? Yeah, I know, she doesn't want Freddie to know. How stubborn. But will this cause her to tell him she likes him? Okay, I've told you enough now. Please Review! More reviews quicker update!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	5. Foretold Destiny

We See the Future

A/N: Sorry about virtually no updates! I have volunteer work, tons of hw from my "nerd school", and a social life, so it's really hard to fit this in! But I finally found the time to! Whoot. Please spread the word about this story. It is successful, but not as successful as I hoped after reading all of the "I'm going to read the sequel" reviews I got from the first TTT. So are you waiting until this is done, is it not exciting because you know too much of the plot or what? Please let me know. Review! I would say "if you review, I'll update faster" but you know that won't happen. :) But it will make me feel better, so please review. I don't own iCarly. Enjoy.

**Recap: **_I picked up the note and was about to open it (I thought it might explain some things) when I noticed handwriting on the front- my handwriting._

_It read: _"Do not open until you arrive at Spencer's house and are away from Freddie."_ Spencer's house? So he has a house here? Why would we be going there? And why shouldn't Freddie see this note? I have too many questions…Hey, where is Freddie anyway?_

_As if reading my mind, Freddie came out from Spencer's old room._

"_Where have you been?" He asked._

"_Never mind that…I was just, uh, distracted."_

"_Okay." Freddie replied, obviously not buying it. "While you were out here…being distracted…the other you was packing this disc thing." _

_Then future me ran out the door. We followed her. She was carrying a navy tote bag. As we ran down the stairs and through the lobby, Freddie asked me where he thought we were going. I replied with a smirk, "I have a hunch that we're going to Spencer's house." _

"_What! How do you know?"_

"_I have my ways…and it is me after all." I laughed then, not aware of the situation we were heading into and what I would discover when I opened that note…_

We followed the future me to a very nice, expensive-looking house on the outskirts of town. We had to run behind the future me on this balance-beam type of rod. The future me was on a disk that took her to this house. It went pretty fast, but not so fast that "I" would fall off.

"Let's see whose house this is…" Freddie doubted my guess that this was going to be Spencer's house. It was more than a guess though. I knew it was. I was dying to open that note. _Why am I just looking around at the entrance and not knocking? Get in the house so I can open the note already!_

The future me finally stopped reminiscing about something and knocked on the red door. It opened right away. I couldn't see who opened it. I entered so quickly, Freddie and I had no time to fit in the open doorway.

"Don't just stand there. We can walk through things." Freddie reminded me. We phased through the door like ghosts. _I don't think I could ever get used to that. And who's that the future me is sitting with? What do they make those couch-ish things out of?_

The future me was on a light lemon couch-ish thing, while the honey-haired and honey-eyed woman across from me was on an identical one, only in a pastel blue.

"So, how have you been, Sam?" She asked the other me. The future me shrugged in response, looking sullen.

"I'm okay, but a little lonely sometimes. But I can't go out and find someone. My perfect guy isn't here anymore."

_Whoa, what? What perfect guy? Where did he go? Why is my future so horrible? _I thought, disturbed at the multitude of questions I had.

"Honey, it's the guilt, you've got to let it go." The young woman opposite of the future me tried to comfort me. Freddie and I still remained unseen.

"Hey Freddie?" I whispered, not sure if that lady could hear us.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"We should look around while we have a chance- before the other me leaves. Why don't you-" I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I'm coming, Amanda, Davie just had a little, um, "accident", but we got that taken care of." A future Spencer walked into the room holding hands with a toddler.

_Is everyone we know gonna be here? Maybe I should expect a future Gibby to come bursting through the walls like the Kool-Aid guy._ (A/N: I do not own Kool-Aid)

They started talking amongst themselves, so I turned back to Freddie. "We should look around…to get a gist of what happened or what's happening…why don't you search in that room?" I pointed toward the nearest room. It looked like it was an office of some sort.

Freddie nodded, still wide-eyed from the appearance of Spencer, and headed inside the room. I plopped down on the ground in a hurry. _Now I can finally read this note. _I unfolded it four times, almost ripping it in eager anticipation.

I read the first word and then stopped. I looked up at the future me. Her face was grim and she looked as if she was about to cry. She quietly asked, "Shall we begin our "assembly"?"

_What could possibly be so wrong? And why is there an "assembly"? What are they gonna talk about, is it why the future me is so upset?_

The future Spencer answered the future me with, "Yes, Carly said she couldn't make it…again…she had a "red carpet event" that she just had to attend..."

_Carly? So she's not here…red carpet event? That sounds very Hollywood. Was Carly going to grow up to be a famous actress? It wouldn't be very surprising. But why did the future Spencer make it sound as if she was really distant all the time?_

The future me started choking out a sentence that ended in sobs, "Today is the anniversary of a tragic event. An event that…We lost…I lost…"

The other woman tried to comfort the future me by saying that I was improving or something. _If this is improvement, I would hate to see the first time. I don't like seeing myself like that- all sob-y. And I never cry- what happened that caused all this?_

She continued to comfort, "I know this is hard for you…but this is a part of the grieving process. You get better over time. Remember when we first started? You couldn't even talk about him. But now…just try. Eventually, you'll get over this."

_Is there like a law in the future where people can't say direct things and make sense? Everyone is taking such care to not mention the problem! And who's this guy I can't talk about? Too many questions!_

"I don't want to get over him…I don't want to be sad, but…I…I…I can't forget him, I won't!" If I didn't know that she was me, I wouldn't have believed anyone who said she was me. She…I obviously had forgive-and-forget issues. It was so overly dramatic and unlike me.

They waited for the future me to gather my bearings. It was decided that the future Spencer would continue since I'm guessing the future me was too emotionally unstable.

Before the future Spencer could continue, Davie asked, "Why you cry, Sam? You have a boo-boo?" _Awww, that kid is so cute._

The sobs of my future self turned to sniffles. "Uh-huh."

"Where?"

The future me pointed to her heart. _I guess this is about some guy breaking my heart. It's weird to think that this is all gonna happen. Maybe I could stop myself from being this miserable in the future…_

"Do you need a kiss to make it better?"

The future me smiled and wiped her tears. Davie blew her a kiss.

"It's a blow kiss, Sam. A blow kiss. Did you catch my blow kiss?" _I wish blow kisses truly healed hearts; it looks like I will really need some help. Again, what happened?_ The future me nodded. "Good. Need another?"

"No thanks, Davie, I'm much better." The future me dried the last of her tears and wiped her nose on her sleeve. _Eww, why didn't I use a tissue? Anyways, I guess if anyone mentions what happened, the future me will have a breakdown. So that's why everyone's been vague. Oh yeah, the note!_

I looked down at it once more, drowning out all other conversation. I barely heard Spencer say "I'll continue." Every noise was a murmur. The note was the only important thing at that moment. The note read (in my handwriting):

Sam,

It is very important that you believe this. This will upset you, but this is the truth. Most importantly, you can't let Freddie know anything. It is for the best. Also, make sure he stays in the office room you sent him to.

I stopped reading for just a second. This was too creepy. Not creepy, unreal. But it was real and it was happening, so it would be better to believe it and continue.

To put it simply, in the future, Freddie dies in a car crash.

I stopped breathing. I didn't know how to breathe in that moment. How could that be? That wasn't right. That couldn't happen. Freddie would not die! I was going into shock; I could feel it- feel something. I could breathe again, but I was really tired, like exhausted. If I hadn't been sitting down, I would have had to. Then, as quickly as the feeling had come, it was gone.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Freddie called from the office room. Hearing his voice choked me up a little, but I managed to answer.

"I'm fine; I was just super tired though."

"Same here. I'm almost done in here-"

"No!" I shouted. The note said he should stay in that room. "Stay there, I'm not done in here."

"Okay…" He sounded puzzled, but who wouldn't have been from my reaction? I went back to reading the note.

Just ignore the tired feelings; they're from you slowly materializing into the real time or something.

That made sense. But I wasn't concerned about feeling fatigued; I was concerned about Freddie!

The reason you're all sob-y in the future is because you never got over Freddie. This is mainly due to the fact that you never told him of your feelings. This "assembly" is the anniversary of Freddie's death. Freddie cannot overhear it. They are almost done with their discussion. When you get back to the apartment, tell Freddie to look around the house for information. When he's not looking, meet me upstairs by the time machine- there's more I need to tell you.

_There was more? How could there be more? I didn't think I could take any more. I was surprised at myself and somewhat glad that I wasn't crying. I don't know how I wouldn't be crying, but maybe it just didn't sink in yet…but there's no need to dwell on what could be. Maybe the whole point of all of this is that I can change things. Freddie won't have to die. And even if it's like destiny that he will die early on, I WILL tell him how I feel beforehand…_

My surroundings came to life again. I heard Spencer talking. It sounded like he was wrapping things up.

"And so we will continue to remember Freddie, with the hope of healing from this loss, but also learning to take nothing for granted while we start anew." He avoided looking at the future me. That last sentence was for her.

Everyone stood up and started giving the future me a hug (or in Davie's case a couple more blow kisses) goodbye. I stood up myself, ready to follow me back to Carly's old apartment. Once there, I would meet another me, not the future, I guess the alternate present me. There were too many mes in the future and not enough Freddies.

I pocketed the note. The future me opened the front door and went to leave. The door slammed shut. Everyone back in the other room, now on the couch-ish things again, jumped, startled.

The door opened and the future me stuck her head back in to apologize, assigning blame to the wind. As the door closed the second time, Freddie ran out of the office room.

"What was that noise?" He asked.

"Just the wind slamming the door." I answered in a forced, calm voice. This would be the ultimate test of hiding my emotions. The note said not to let Freddie know about his death. I didn't know exactly why, but if I was in his place, I wouldn't want to know. If I knew, I would tamper with fate. _But if I'm going to change what happens anyways, why should Freddie not know? I guess I should just follow the note's directions. Maybe this is what the alternative present me will explain._

"Let's go, we need to follow the future you back. We can't get lost here." I didn't pay attention to the words Freddie spoke. I just paid attention to the way his lips moved when he said them…lips that may not be moving in the future…lips that had been on mine, if only for a moment. "Uh…Sam?"

He probably thought something was wrong with me. I was just staring at him. I don't know what emotion was on my face. Possibly love, possibly fear, or most likely a zoned-out look.

"Sorry…I was, uh, having a moment. Let's go." He stopped at the door, hesitating for just a moment, and then tried to walk through it. He couldn't. He hit his head and almost fell backwards, exclaiming rather loudly an "OW!"

"Did anyone else just hear a banging noise?" The future Spencer asked from the other room. _So he couldn't hear Freddie's voice…Just his actions. That meant that we were only semi-materialized in the future._

"Spencer's coming! Open the door and go!" I shouted at him. We had to leave before they developed any suspicions.

Freddie opened the door and I was right behind him. I closed it quickly, hoping nobody saw the door open and close by itself.

We saw the future me a little bit further ahead on her disk on the track. We followed until we were right behind her at a pace comfortable for talking.

"So why do you think we couldn't go through the door?" Freddie asked me. I wanted to turn around and look him in the eyes as I answered. He would be gone. It could be several years until he died, but I wouldn't let myself forget the depths of his dark chocolate eyes.

"Well," I decided it was safe to tell Freddie the answer, but I was unsure what I would do if he asked how I arrived at that conclusion, "I think that we're slowly materializing…becoming more and more real in this time. And the tired feeling comes when we materialize. I'm just not sure what happens when we are fully here, in the future."

He was silent for a moment. _Wow, I sounded really smart there, but I bet he already has a theory that's more accurate._

"That makes sense…" I was waiting for a "but" from him, but none came. I was right. _But of course I was right, the alternate present me knew it._ "I think we'll go back when we're materialized."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, truly curious. Of course, I was also listening closely to his voice, trying to engrave it in my memory.

"Well, we wouldn't just stay here…we're set to go back after an allotted time."

_Oh, right, we came from the present, where everything made sense and Freddie had a definite existence. I completely forgot about Carly and Spencer, waiting for us. How would the time pass for them? An instant or hours? They were probably worried, if we had been gone for hours…especially Freddie's mom. Why wasn't Freddie's mom at the "assembly"? Well, I was kinda in charge of it, right. I wouldn't want her there...that's kinda mean, but I'm justified…I was grieving…and I won't have to be grieving; I'm gonna fix this mess. I have to talk to my alternate present self._

I could see the apartment building in the distance. I could distinguish the attic from this far away. The top part of the building looked like it was about to cave in on itself. I took a deep breath. Only a little bit longer until…until what? Answers? More questions? Uncertainty?

I turned my exhale into a sigh. I started thinking about Freddie's future. I would be miserable, but I would be alive. Freddie…not so much. Where was the fairness in life? He deserved to live much more than I did. I was a slob, a pushy, aggressive, and a food-centered person. Freddie stopped and cared about others. Loved others even, like Carly. But not me. And for good reason, I did not deserve his love.

But however would I tell him that I loved him? I had to tell him. I would not let myself become the miserable Sam I saw. Most of her misery came from not confessing to Freddie…or at least that's how I think I would feel.

_Why am I thinking about myself when I should be thinking about Freddie? I have less than two minutes left before we go inside. Why am I not freaking out now? Freddie is going to die and I'm acting, for the most part, as if everything is fine._

I jumped off of the balance-beam rod and Freddie did the same. The future me took her disc off of the track after it came to a complete stop. She put it in her navy tote bag and headed inside. Freddie was walking right beside me now, instead of behind me.

I longed to grab his hand again. I was facing something much more frightening than our first minutes spent in the future. But I wasn't acting like there was something wrong. Why? _Well, Freddie's right beside me, it seems as if his death couldn't be true. The future me was also beside me, earlier, alone and depressed. They were both real. How could they_ both_ be?_

We continued following the future me, into the lobby, up the stairs, into the hallway, and finally into where Carly used to live.

"Why don't we split up again?" I suggested, "Just for like half an hour and then we'll meet and discuss all that we found- here and at the future Spencer's."

"Sure. I'll browse things back here." Freddie pointed to the hallway that led to Spencer's old room, the small bathroom, and the spare room.

"Great, I'll check upstairs again, there's something mysterious about the condition of that room." I improvised. Freddie bought it, but as I thought about it, it did kinda give off a mysterious aura. Freddie turned away from me, turning to go into the hallway. _Wait! You don't know what will happen from this point on! You have to have a good parting memory. Just look into his eyes or something._

"Freddie?" I called. He turned around just like I thought he would.

"What?" I tried not to lose it. He seemed panicked. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer. I just stared at him. _How could he just be gone- gone? He had to exist! How could I exist without him? Now would be the perfect moment to tell him how I feel. Freddie, I like you, I like you a lot. Say it. Why aren't you saying it? Now is the perfect moment. I love you, Freddie!_

"Uh, nothing. False alarm." By adding the "false alarm" part it sounded as if I had a genuine reason, not that I was afraid to be separated. I was fine earlier when I sent him to the office room, but I didn't know his…_our_ fate at that moment.

He turned away from me once more, not aware of the wave of emotions hitting me. It had finally sunken it. I should be wrapping my arms around him. Instead I was walking away, walking up the stairs in a pathetic attempt to alter the outcomes of destiny.

A/N: So Sam's reaction is different than I thought it would be, she had a much easier time hiding her emotions. This is mostly due to her denial. She thinks of altering the future much quicker than Freddie does (in i See the Future), but she thinks it's much harder to change.

Next chapter is when more time traveling starts! How will that work out? And the meeting with her alternate present self will not be what she expects. Keep in mind that while Sam is gonna do all that she is gonna do, Freddie is exploring ("browsing", haha I thought browsing sounded more Freddie-ish than exploring) the other rooms.

One of these rooms is the room where the future Sam keeps her putrid pink diaries…but this story is different than the first…so how much will Freddie find out? Sam's feelings or his death or both or something else entirely? Well, review and we'll see how fast I update…which will probably be a while anyways, knowing me, but please review.

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle

P.S. Woah, this was a LONG chapter, the longest I've ever written. (Not counting my oneshot.) 4,019 words! A lot happened. So you know what that means, there should be a lot of reviews, :)


	6. Things Fall Into Place

We See the Future

**Things Fall Into Place**

A/N: I'm finally back!!! I know it's been FOREVER. I'm really sorry but if you've read my profile I said I was taking a break from Fanfiction until school was out. I had too much stuff piling up. (Including a completely awesome novel I started based on i See the Future, only it has my own characters and no iCarly stuff, so it's like a real book…more on that later)

Now that I'm back expect updates in all of my stories in the following weeks…um I'm gonna be updating a lot now, I'm so sorry with leaving you in suspense. I hope I didn't lose any of you amazing readers because of my break…Please leave some comments to let me know if I lost my touch over my non-writing spree. :)

I'm going on a retreat with my youth group on Friday and we won't be back until late Monday but I promise I'll update another story sometime on Tuesday. Special shout out to purplee cullen, you really inspired me to "get back on track" with all my stories, so thanks… :)

This is where Sam left off:

"_Great, I'll check upstairs again, there's something mysterious about the condition of that room." I improvised. Freddie bought it, but as I thought about it, it did kinda give off a mysterious aura. Freddie turned away from me, turning to go into the hallway. Wait! You don't know what will happen from this point on! You have to have a good parting memory. Just look into his eyes or something._

"_Freddie?" I called. He turned around just like I thought he would._

"_What?" I tried not to lose it. He seemed panicked. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer. I just stared at him. How could he just be gone- gone? He had to exist! How could I exist without him? Now would be the perfect moment to tell him how I feel. Freddie, I like you, I like you a lot. Say it. Why aren't you saying it? Now is the perfect moment. I love you, Freddie!_

"_Uh, nothing. False alarm." By adding the "false alarm" part it sounded as if I had a genuine reason, not that I was afraid to be separated. I was fine earlier when I sent him to the office room, but I didn't know his…our fate at that moment. _

_He turned away from me once more, not aware of the wave of emotions hitting me. It had finally sunken it. I should be wrapping my arms around him. Instead I was walking away, walking up the stairs in a pathetic attempt to alter the outcomes of destiny._

I walked up the stairs. As I wandered up further they started to creak more. The newness of downstairs faded into the deteriorating condition of the upstairs. I walked down the short hallway and into the makeshift attic area that, in this time, _used to be_ our iCarly studio.

As soon as I turned the handle, I could tell that something was wrong. I was supposed to be meeting "my alternate present self". All I could see in the room was smoke. All I could do was cough.

_I can't breathe. Ugh! I hate that smoke so much, it…oh no. This is time machine smoke. My alternate present self left me here alone! How am I supposed to find anything out now? How could I get bored waiting for myself and leave? Actually I would probably do that…So what now?_

The smoke cleared. I waved my hand in front of my face to clear the last of it. I was alone in the room. I was torn between waiting for someone to appear and going back down to Freddie. But when I thought of Freddie I felt a deep pang inside me.

I could not face the pain that came with the pang. Therefore, I could not face Freddie.

_Why am I feeling this pang? Am I just avoiding my feelings like I always do? Is this "normal" grief? Or is this something more this time?_

"I hate having all questions and no answers!" I shouted at my reflection in the time machine. I started staring at my reflection in the time machine. It appeared as if I was inside of it. And then it hit me- why not find out some answers by myself?

I opened the door to the time machine. The time was set to April 2nd, 2007 at 3:17. That was such a random time.

_Wait, that's around the time I left the present. A little bit later. Maybe this is important. Well, whatever significance it has will have to wait because I'm going to a different time._

I thought it would be cool to get a look around the place before Freddie and I arrived. I set the buttons to April 2nd 2017. I hesitated on the time. I didn't want to get the time wrong, but I had no idea what time we arrived. It would be best to be early. Just to be sure I set it for 2:00. I knew for sure we were still doing iCarly things back in the present time at 2:00. I pushed the P button for past. I was going into the past even if it was only a few hours.

It was about four o'clock now in the future. I held my breath and pushed start. My breath was taken from me by the smoke once more. I was starting to find its breath-stealing ability quite annoying.

My eyes were closed the whole time. When I could start breathing again, I opened them. I was still in the attic. But only I was in there. No Freddie. No future or alternate present me. I was alone. And it was dark.

I opened the door of the time machine. Everything smelled musty. This was before Freddie and I had left the present. I was careful not to trip over the wires I had tripped over before. I felt around for the light switch before realizing it was no use. Once I found it, I would have to turn it off anyway.

Freddie and I had found the room dark so I must leave it dark. I felt around for the door. It took many slow steps before I felt the rusty doorknob. I turned it, remembering what occurred about now the first time I traveled here. My lips tingled.

_Will you just get over that utterly stupid lip-brush thing? You are here to find out…um stuff…_

Images of me and Freddie kissing kept playing out in my mind. It was an imagined reality where we didn't pull away after a second of lip-touching. In my daydream we were kissing until we needed air. After breathing we went right back to it…

_NO! Do not allow yourself to think of that. Remember that Freddie is going to die unless you do something about it! Now get to it!_

I sighed. Maybe I had multiple personality disorder. I kept alternating between dreamy thoughts and doomsday thoughts. Or, perhaps I was normal and I was just trying to block out the stress I felt from the thought of Freddie's absence.

Before I knew it I was on the last stair. A noise made me stop. And then I saw her- the future me. She- well I- walked by me carrying an ultra-thin laptop. This future me looked downtrodden and overly miserable.

_Okay I am so changing this because I don't want this to become my future. This, um, it sucks. Especially the "no Freddie" part._

It was only a minute after my future self had walked into the kitchen area, but I still couldn't move. I took out the note from my pocket. "Sam, it is very important that you believe this…" My eyes wouldn't move past that first line.

Maybe this was a set up? Some huge, lamo, jank practical joke? Some twisted revenge…I was desperately grasping for a reason to not believe. I didn't want to believe. Of course Freddie was alive.

All I saw was red. I couldn't understand why someone would take Freddie away from me. Nothing made sense anymore. It was my own stupid fault. I couldn't muster up enough bravery to tell Freddie I liked him after countless years. I had another chance just a few moments ago. Although, it would be a couple hours from where I was in time, right now, relatively speaking. But I messed it all up; I couldn't find it in myself to tell him.

So I suppose it was anger at myself that made me tear up the note. If the note didn't exist, neither did the eminent danger.

As soon as I shredded the letter I regretted it.

_Nice going, what if there was something really important in there that you forgot about? That was stupid! Go do something about it. Don't just stand there! Go talk to your future self!_

Somehow I listened to the voice inside my head. I managed to move. I picked up the shreds of paper and shoved them in my pocket. I walked over to the kitchenette.

_Breathe._

I gasped for air. I had been so intent on moving forward, the connection between my brain and lungs had shut down.

I could see the future me sitting at the counter now, typing on the laptop. I knew that when…Freddie…and I were first here, the future me couldn't hear us. But I was hoping I would be able to communicate this time, after all I had gone through time in the middle of being in another time…very confusing scientific stuff.

"Hello?" I addressed my future self. My voice sounded like I needed to clear my throat, so I did. "Hey, uh you still can't hear me, can you?"

She kept on typing, oblivious and deep in thought. I was curious to see what she was typing. I walked over to where she was sitting and stood behind her.

_The past shall suffice_

_The future is a "history-repeat"_

_The candle burns out _

_I hold onto the heat_

_What causes me to recoil?_

_Is it the world or is it me?_

_I can only guess_

_Until I am free_

_I am unable to go on_

_I am ensnared, entangled in the past_

_The hole I dig is deep_

_The outer world is vast_

_You are not aware_

_Of what you inflict_

_I am a clock_

_That has ticked its last "tick"_

_My memories are worn_

_But so am I_

_A tired soul_

_That the world passes by_

_I must let go of the past_

_If I want to heal_

_I should live in the now_

_If I want to feel_

_Will I climb out of the hole_

_And erase the numb_

_If I cannot forgive my memories_

_Or forget some?_

My eyes were wide open in surprise. I had never had any poetic ability whatsoever. What was that? My amazement changed into a sickening feeling once I realized what the poem was about. My future self wasn't gonna forgive herself about never telling Freddie. She was living in the past. She was never going to get over Freddie. She would have no life besides Freddie and what could have been. It was very sad and yet chilling at the same time because it was me.

_This is why Freddie cannot die. Oh! _Things suddenly, quite randomly, clicked into place for me._ I need to rewrite that note!_

When I came here with…Freddie…the first time, I saw another me, dressed the same. And that me gave me a note! That me was me! I was supposed to write a note and give it to myself when I first arrive with Freddie!

Now that I understood what I had to do, I didn't know how much time I had left. Probably not very much.

_Woah, ew, I'm out of breath and dizzy. This must be one of those annoying weak feelings…_

The feeling was leaving me. I blinked rapidly, somehow trying to make the feeling leave faster so I could write. I thought I heard a distant noise upstairs.

_Is that me tripping over the wires? I have less time than I thought._

I snorted an odd little laugh. Not having enough time was ironic, as I had gone through time twice.

There was a pen on the counter conveniently, but there was no paper in sight. I tried to calm myself down. I had received the note on paper, so there must be paper somewhere. Where?

Probably not in the kitchen. I opened the nearest drawer just in case, nothing but silverware. My stomach lurched for no apparent reason. Then I remembered. Right about now…Freddie…and I must be, uh, "lip-brushing". My breathing grew heavier, but this was not the moment to live out day dreams. I needed paper.

I had around five minutes before we came downstairs. I left my depressed and poetic future self in the kitchen and ran into the room with the giant wall-sized TV screen.

There it was! Right by the couch-ish thing was a small, round table. It was probably used for holding drinks or a small plate of food when someone sat in the couch-ish thing and watched TV. Right now, it held a small pad of lined paper.

I ripped off a top sheet and then ran back into the kitchen. I stood at the counter, ready to write. My future self was staring at the computer screen in a love-sick, puppy dog expression that I know had never been on my face before.

Running out of time, but too curious, I walked behind myself and looked over her shoulder.

_It's Freddie. It's a picture of Freddie. My future self is frozen, staring at the computer screen at a picture of Freddie. This is the most pathetic thing ever. …That is a really cute picture, he has to be like…not too much older than he is now. Okay, I have to write now._

I told myself to stop staring, and yet I wouldn't move. I remembered taking that picture. It was only last week. Carly and I were going to morph Freddie's face with a duck's for our "I'd morph that" segment. Freddie was giving his cute "half smile" with his eyes joking looking at the camera as if he was saying, "Are you really gonna do this". It was adorable. I could gaze at it for hours. I think that's what my future self was planning on doing until she accidentally moved the mouse.

Freddie disappeared. That had been the screensaver which was even more pathetic. I wonder if my future self wanted to be free and have a life. Apparently not. She kept placing reminders of Freddie everywhere. And at the future Spencer's house she had said that she didn't want to forget Freddie.

_This is so…weird. I want her to like not be a past-dwelling freak but at the same time I agree. Freddie would be impossible to get over. I've been trying for years…and now she wants to preserve his memory…but she's so…sad…I NEED TO WRITE! WRITE!_

I picked up the pen, unsure of what to write. Well, I remembered the first part- it started with my name.

_Sam,_

I wrote. It felt odd to address myself. Then again, I should be used to all senses of odd by now. The future is…was…will be…weird. I remembered the next part of the note.

_It is very important that you believe this._

After that I was unsure. I decided to just trust my instincts. I thought about what had been going on around me when I was reading. Maybe certain events would jog my memory. I have to add that Freddie should stay in the office room I send him to.

I penned the blunt truth that Freddie would die in a car crash. I didn't give any details because I knew none.

_After that I was shocked and I felt tired…add info about the tired thing._ I added a short blurb about the frequent tiring materializations. _Hmmm, what else? There was more. Oh yeah, why I was all sob-y in the future._

_The reason you're all sob-y in the future is because you never got over Freddie. This is mainly due to the fact that_

I stopped writing when I heard noises. I was coming down the stairs with…Freddie. The me that was coming down the stairs was the me who had just left the attic for the first time. That me hadn't seen downstairs yet. That me didn't know…Freddie's…doomed fate.

I heard myself gawk over the huge wall-sized TV. …Freddie…told me not to touch anything, a wise move, but I didn't listen. I was getting distracted; I needed to continue writing the note. As soon as I turned back to it, however, I heard…Freddie's…voice burst out, angry at that me.

"Sam! Get up; you don't want to change anything! If we change things here, we will change the possible outcomes of events farther in the future!"

_Wow, he sounds so smart. And it's true too. But I'm gonna change this future from ever happening. I want to end up with…Freddie…but that means I'm gonna hafta tell him I like him eventually. I will. In time…_

I smiled at my thoughts. I couldn't get enough time. I ignored some raised voices from the other room. It was illogical to ignore his voice, as of the moment I wouldn't be hearing too much more of it, but I had a note to finish.

_You never told him of your feelings. This "assembly" is the anniversary of Freddie's death. Freddie cannot overhear it._

I thought back to when I was reading the note for the first time. The meeting was practically finished at that point.

_They are almost done with their discussion. When you get back to the apartment,_

The sound of glass shattering made me jump. That was the second time that this shattering glass had made me jump. The future me had knocked her nearby glass of water off of the counter and on to the tiled floor. She got off of her chair and opened the small cabinet off to the side. She took out a small broom-like object and a dust pan.

She saw the mess and swore pretty loudly. I couldn't help but smile at my- her- language.

She had it all cleaned up and was sitting back in her chair when I heard myself, the one out in the other room, say, "I'm gonna go check it out over there." And then that me entered the kitchen. She couldn't see me here, just our future self, what we would become without intervention.

She nervously addressed our future self. I remember how confused I was when I was facing her merely a few hours ago. I turned back to the crucial note.

My future self screamed about forgetting to go to the future Spencer's at that very moment. The pen dropped out of my hand and noisily hit the countertop. I picked it up again as she shut the laptop forcefully. She pushed in the extendable part of the counter and left her sweet laptop in its engraved niche.

At that instant…Freddie…walked in. He was confused, which was only reasonable. I hear that me explain that the other me was the future me.

_That has got to be the most confusing sentence- ever. Why do I have trouble using…Freddie's…name now? Like that? Am I subconsciously afraid to mention it because I am afraid I won't be using it frequently from now on? Nonsense. Figure it out AFTER you write this stinking letter!_

Now I have to give…Freddie…a place to go when we return from Spencer's.

_tell Freddie to look around the house for information._

I hesitated when I wrote down…Freddie's…name. What was wrong with me?

The future me ran past both of me and…Freddie. I tuned us out as we started to bicker about whether it was weird or not the future me had just ran through us as if we weren't there.

I had already lived through it. I needed to concentrate. I was almost finished. _Now that I told myself where to direct…Freddie…I want to talk to myself when I get back from the future Spencer's. I will need to explain the details._

_When he's not looking, meet me upstairs by the time machine- there's more I need to tell you._

I folded the paper. I hastily wrote "Do not open until you arrive at Spencer's house and are away from Freddie" on the front and then tucked it in my pocket.

I ran out of the kitchen. I was in front of that me while my future self went into Spencer's old room. …Freddie…followed her.

I felt dizzy again. There were blurry outlines of things in front of me. I was tired, had a headache and just wanted to sleep until it was over. I couldn't focus on my horrible feeling though. The me in the room had noticed I was standing here.

I understood that I was right now what I had previously called "the alternate-present me". Right now I was the Sam that had mysteriously complicated things with her puzzling note. I remembered that when I had received the note, that me had held her index finger to her mouth, signaling "shush". I mimicked the motion from my memory.

I took the note out of my pocket; I am unsure why I shoved it in there in the first place when I was on my way to give it away. I dropped it onto the couch-ish thing.

I tried to maintain my best secret expression while that me was trying to analyze my actions. When my headache suddenly stopped, I was sure that she couldn't see me anymore. I had disappeared to her eyes.

That me was examining the note, probably confused at the moment.

_What do you mean "probably"? You already experienced it. Oh yeah, so she was confused. I had studied my handwriting on the front. Wasn't…Freddie…supposed to come out of the room soon?_

As if on cue…Freddie…emerged. There was a short bout of conversation between that me and…Freddie…but I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. I was paying attention to chocolate eyes.

…_Freddie…why am I having this problem? I'm scared to lose you. By almost not saying your name does that make this horrid future any less real? I need to get over this. I shouldn't be afraid to say his name. I love him. I love Freddie. There, wacko problem is gone._

Freddie was followed by the future me, who was carrying the navy tote bag that held her personal disk that would connect her to the track.

That me and Freddie ran after her. And then it was really quiet. I was alone. No Freddie. Not even any more of me. We were all headed to the Future Spencer's house.

I had left the building laughing. I would enter it on the verge of tears, immersed in disbelief. Life can change in such a short span of time- practically an instant.

_You can't sit around waiting now. There's probably around an hour of time to kill until they get back. When they get back then you can talk to yourself. Right now you don't know too much of the facts, just the emotional junk. Go find stuff._

I decided to go search where I had ordered Freddie to look. When we got back from the future Spencer's, Freddie went to look back there, where Spencer's bedroom used to be. _Maybe I'll find what he'll find when he gets back…or is it what he's already found because he's searching the room right now in the time that I left…I hate time travel; its so confusing._

I found myself in what appeared to be my future bedroom. It was earthy green with light purple flowers. _Maybe in the past the future me had tried to decorate a happiness into the room. Didn't seem to work._

The room did have a natural feel, almost a relaxing aura. I continued past the bedroom. I didn't stop to search my room because it was mostly bare. A bed, a dresser, a small closet by the looks of it…

I knew that the lonely picture stand on the dresser undoubtedly held a picture of Freddie. _All that this room will tell me is that my future self is depressed and misses Freddie. Things I already know._

The next room was painted a light yellow. I had never been back here. I'd been in Spencer's room before…how did I not notice this room? It looked as if it were a mini library. It was probably an addition to the apartment after the future me moved in.

There was a small chair that stood alongside a tall, thin lamp. The chair and lamp were surrounded by wooden bookshelves. Upon further investigation, all of the books looked the same…

_It couldn't be! This room is filled with like five thousand replicas of my diary! The putrid pink diary my mom gave me for my birthday had babies! Like seriously, why would I bother keeping diary entry after diary entry…?_

I squinted at what appeared to be dirt on one of the diary spines. It wouldn't come off when I rubbed it with my finger. It was a date…the date that the diary covered. _Well this was convenient_. Now I would learn all about what happened. I'd be able to fill in my other self when she arrived from the future Spencer's.

I pulled out the book that was labeled, in my chicken scratch handwriting, "April-June 2007 (F)".

I understood what the F stood for at once. _Freddie…_

I plopped down into the chair after turning on the lamp. I was about to read every detail of "the tragic event", what led up to it and how I would deal with it…how the future that I was in now became the present for the future me…

After burning for answers all along, I opened the diary. I would finally understand everything...

_But would I like the answers? Where would they lead me? Would there be a new future for me?_

Time will tell…and right now; it was time to read.

A/N: Wow, that was almost four thousand words, according to my Microsoft Word special word count tool. (3,950!) Fanfiction says it's more because I don't count the A/Ns or the flashbacks I include at the beginning. I do that because I know if I don't read a story for a little while, I like to know where I left off. I usually end up rereading the last chapter I read. But for you, my valued reader, (can you not feel the love, lol) I leave where we left off. There is no need to search previous chapters unless you want to.

With this type of story, it might be best to read it a couple times. That way you can understand when everything is happening. If you think it's difficult to understand the time (like how in one sense Freddie is in the putrid pink diary room browsing and also leaving for the future Spencer's in different continuums of time) then think of how hard this is to plan! I have had an outline from the start, but still, grr, there are parts where I'm like noooo, why did I write that in the beginning, it messes everything up and now I have to do this instead… I hope the story is understandable and cool right now, there should be no "grrr"- ing from you. :)

Please leave me some feedback!

By the way, I kept mentioning the "lip-brush" incident because I received such positive reviews from everyone saying how funny it was. I hope it wasn't overkill, mentioning it so much. Then again, if I was Sam, I might have thought about it more often…anyway this paragraph is just some comments I wanna make… Sam's thoughts seem to order her around. That's kind of weird; they aren't just observational thoughts. No, she does not have some sort of schizophrenia, lol. Also, I don't know why Sam had a problem with Freddie's name. She just did. She was under a lot of pressure. She had to write a note in time and she kept thinking about Freddie's death.

Haha, I laughed so much about the diary having babies. That sounds like something Sam would sarcastically say…

As you can tell by the extreme length of this author note, I have missed writing A/Ns! I haven't, as of yet, read a story, where the author rants as much as I do in their notes. Usually they have an amount as large as this paragraph total.

I am awarding myself the Author Note Rant Award. Yay. Its 12:35 AM, maybe that explains some of my madness…my parents think I'm asleep…I practically am (yawn), but I had to finish this. You peeps deserve it! (Sorry the title of this chapter is kinda lame; I'm really tired and can't think of anything else)

Oh, about my book! I'm basically writing a longer, more detailed version (longer background story and more emotion) of i See the Future. I'm completely taking out all references of iCarly out. It's like a real fiction book. It's taking me forever to write though…but it's really cool discovering who my characters are. They are based off of the iCarly characters but they differ in certain aspects. They have different names too. If you want to know more, ask me. I'm not gonna post it on Fanfiction; it's not Fanfiction work. Fanfiction was the inspiration…so yeah. Thank you so much to Lilbet Matthews, who suggested that I could make my own novel out of i See the Future sans iCarly stuff.

I'm calling the book "Several Instants". If you've read i See the Future (I hope you have because you're reading the sequel now lol) you'll understand why I would call it "Several Instants".

Okay, last paragraph! I wanna mention the poem. That is an excerpt from a poem I wrote only two days ago. I am constantly writing poetry about everything. Please, if you want to, critique the poem as it relates to the tragic position of the future Sam. I had to change a few words, and I had to take out several verses (it was a monster poem that was about triple that length), but I thought it was eerily amazing how it fit the future Sam.

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


End file.
